This invention relates to a device for clamping and insertion of clamps for restraining two or more pieces of paper. Many such clamping devices exist, such as the paper clip, staple and various forms of clamping usually of a metallic form. The currently available paperclip consists of a piece of spring wire, which is double bent to form an outer loop and an inner loop. The spring effect of the torsion caused by separating the inner and outer loop grips the papers. The spring clip is only effective for holding a small range of sheets, is not secure as papers can become detached and the clip looses its effectiveness after repeated use. The staple presently in common use which is punched through the paper with a stapler is only effective for a limited range of sheets with one staple size. When it is required to remove staples this can prove difficult and may require a special extractor. When larger thicknesses of paper are required to be joined large heavy stapled are required which are extremely difficult to remove. After removal of the heavier staple the sheets tend to adhere to one another due to the piercing action of the staple leg. This causes a problem when automatic feeding to a copying machine of papers that have been pierced by a large staple. The metallic clamp, which clamps sheets from the outer edge, is large and cumbersome requires different clamps for different thicknesses. The production cost of the metallic clamp is also relatively high.
It is the objective of the invention to provide an improved paper clamping device to be used manually or by use of a device for insetting the improved paper clamping device, and another objective of the said invention is to provide an improved device for clamping sheets varying in quantity from two to any thickness encountered in normal office use. Another objective is to provide an improved device that enables the previously clamped papers to be easily opened and subsequently closed manually. It is also an object of this invention to provide an improved paper clamping and insertion device.
Other and further objects of the subject invention will become apparent from reading the following description taken in conjunction with the claims.